Houou no Luca
Luca is a long time friend of Judas , he has a very mysterious past. He was once part of the 6 Saint Beast and was given the title Houou along with an additional power to read minds with his fingertips. Appearance Pale skin, has a medium length (neatly tied by a black wrapping), silver-white hair adorn by a turban that was said to hide the seal on his forehead - the seal which restricts him from remembering his past. Oddly enough, when he was a young angel, said turban is not there yet. He wears the same sleeveless, close collar (sealed by 2 silver chokers), darker shade of blue-green qipao - like clothing like Judas with white linings. He also has a silver belt, with studs as the decoration. He wears a pair of black pants. On his upper forearm, is a black, tight arm warmers that goes all the way to his wrist. On his left hand are a 4 pieces of nice fitting bangles in silver color. His wings are bluish-white. Personality Luca is very quiet and observant. He is very prone to changing uncomfortable subjects, feeling that there are a lot of things that ought not to be said out loud, even if everyone is thinking it. When the Saint Beasts begin thinking of treason, Luca is the one to change the subject due to this habit. Despite Luca's calm appearance, he has a vengeful side demonstrated by the aftermath of the failed rebellion. History Luca was born out of a relationship between Zeus and a mortal woman. To prevent him from knowing this, a seal on his memories was placed making him believe he was a normal angel. Relationships Zeus At first, Luca respected Zeus as the Creator and Father of all angels. As the series goes on, Luca begins to lose his respect towards the older deity which comes to a head in the rebellion of the saint beasts. After the rebellion fails and Luca is cast out of heaven, all he has is hatred towards Zeus. Pandora There is a one-sided rivalry on Pandora's side. While Luca has no negative feelings towards him, Pandora believes that the Saint Beast would take Zeus' attention away from him causing him to be jealous of Luca and his comrades. Cassandra Cassandra has the same feelings as Pandora towards the Saint Beasts. However, Luca has no negative feelings towards Cassandra, only being confused by Cassandra's passive aggressiveness towards him and his comrades. Judas Luca and Judas have been close friends ever since they were children. Luca is loyal to Judas and his idea of changing heaven. He also functions as a confidant to Judas whenever the latter is upset. They fall to hell together and plan another rebellion in hell. Goh close friends and fellow Saint Beast. Shin close friends and fellow Saint Beast. Rey fellow Saint Beast and has an intimate relationship. Rey was the one who first approached him and ever since, they were inseperable. He is protective of Rei, much like Judas is with Shin. After the rebellion, it is unknown what their relationship is, though they do still seem to care for each other. Gai close friends and fellow Saint Beast. Kira close friends. He understands Kira, thus, the blonde angel respects him and follows his advice. Maya close friends. Shiva civil and he is aware of this man's feelings towards his friend, Judas. Kamui they never met. Abilities *'Read minds with his fingertips': he was given this additional abilities by Zeus when he became a Saint Beast. Like with Judas, this is most likely due to his wish that he wants to understand Rey more, a day before the trials for the selected Saint Beast candidates starts. *'Fighting Ability' *'Flying': Like Rei, Luca is able to fly with wings. He and Rei are the only ones who can do this. Gallery luca reads shiva's mind.jpg|a scene in the CD drama where Luca grabbed hold of Shiva to learn what he was up to angel chronicles two hell.jpg|This is the seventh and last cover for Angel Chronicles titled "Two Hell". luca and rey about to fly.jpg|The only 2 Saint Beast angels who can fly lucaxrey 2.jpg|this picture shows how 'close' their relationship is luca solo.jpg|Official Luca in solo picture merchandise rey inviting luca.jpg|Rey asked Luca to fly with him...right after they became adult angels luca and rey flying.jpg|Luca and Rey flying towards the location where the trial will take place rukaxrei mark.jpg|Rey, noticing for the first time the seal on Luca's forehead rukaxrei.jpg|Luca with Rey friends.jpg|This is a postcard featuring Luca and Judas. Luca.jpg|Luca without his head gear. luca another form.jpg|Luca in another pose x9.jpg|the seal is reacting to something within Luca kids2.jpg|as a young angel, Luca already possess Wings that not all angels are able to use Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Hell Category:Alive